


The Kingslayer's Word

by TeamGwenee



Series: The Lady's Betrothal [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Allies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: Catelyn speaks to the Kingslayer on the subject on his betrothal. Follow up to 'Her Sworn Sword's Marriage'.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: The Lady's Betrothal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084391
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	The Kingslayer's Word

“You wished to speak with me, my lady.”

The Kingslayer stood tall and proud and smiling in the doorway to her chambers. The man walked through the halls of Harrenhal as though it was his family seat, and not simply the agreed location for negotiations. His lips were quirked in an amused smile, smirking at the presumption of Lady Catelyn summoning _him_ Lord of the Rock and uncle to King Tommen to speak with her.

Catelyn straightened her back and tilted her chin. She may longer be the mother of a king, but she was still Lady Catelyn Stark, born of House Tully, and she cowered before no man.

“You may enter,” she said stiffly, laying aside the letter which she had been perusing in earnest.

“News from the North?” Ser Jaime asked, gracefully crossing the room and seating himself presumptuously in the seat across the lady. There was something in his voice, a curious strain, for all he aimed at flippancy. That he asked at all, a man with little care for civilities, rang loud in Catelyn’s ears.

“Sightings of my boys,” Catelyn said archly, her eyes sharp. True enough, the Kingslayer’s shoulders tightened, and his remaining fingers clenched. Catelyn could not be fully gratified with his barely concealed discomfort. Had only he been as careless as he was in his cell, surrounded with dirtied straw and the pungent smell of sweat and shit and urine. If only he had been inhuman in his want of feeling and morals, if only Catelyn could think him nothing but a monster.

But a monster would not do for her sworn sword’s husband, and for Brienne alone, Catelyn would allow the Kingslayer some humanity.

“Well, I hope?” Ser Jaime asked, his posture that of forced nonchalance. Legs crossed, arms resting, shoulders taut and a crease between his eyebrows.

Catelyn allowed the question to linger a while longer. The Kingslayer was the _last_ person Catelyn would have broken the news to. 

“It is promising,” she said stiffly, allowing him no more. Bran’s survival was a cause for celebration, for rejoicing, for his loved ones and his family’s people and all who cared for a little lost boy. It was not for the soothing of Ser Jaime Lannister’s guilt. “But that is not what I asked you here to discuss.”

“Brienne?” Ser Jaime asked.

“Brienne,” she confirmed. 

“I trust this is concerning my conduct towards my bride,” Ser Jaime said easily, his shoulders loosening. “In place of her mother, you are warning me of the dire consequences of what should happen if I do her any harm. Or do you simply wish for my opinion concerning the wedding gown? In which case I must strongly suggest blue, to match her eyes.”

Catelyn dismissed the last comment, except to think it promising he would notice his bride’s eyes at all. “Lady Brienne is in my service,” she said coolly. “I must take some care for her wellbeing. If I am to send her into the lion’s den, I wish to be certain she had a friend at her side.”  
“I am her friend,” Ser Jaime insisted. “I have been for many a month, and I will see her safely though.”

For all his levity, there was a vein of honesty in his demeanour, which Lady Catelyn never expected to see in the Kingslayer. “She is in love with you,” Lady Catelyn said plainly. “I have had it from her herself. She must marry you, the child has made certain of that. But before you wed, you must be made aware of her feelings and now how best to conduct yourself. If you do not feel likewise, be considerate that she does. If you do;” a prospect that no longer seemed so ludicrous as it might have done, “Then make that known to her, for she is too modest to truly believe it without some convincing.”

“I am aware of that,” Ser Jaime assured her. He uncrossed his legs, and leaned forward, his green eyes fixed squarely onto Lady Catelyn’s face. “I love her. More and more each day, I love her. She is the bravest and the best person I have ever known. I do not question your cause for concern, simply marrying a Lannister is danger enough. But do not doubt my feelings for the Wench.” His golden face creased into a boyish smile, more joy and innocence than any man such as he deserved. “I could not love her better, and be content with that.” His eyes darkened, a fierce green blaze. “For when I love, it is without reserve, and those I do love will always know my loyalty and protection.”

Catelyn knew that well. The sight of her boy, broken and sleeping, swam before her. Ser Jaime must have read her eyes, for he moved back in his seat and deflected his gaze. 

“I have always loved fiercely,” he said softly. “But I have not always loved wisely. Brienne, what I feel for her is fierce in its passion, but gentled by my regard. I would never have her be part of anything base. You should take joy in our alliance, Lady Catelyn, because as long as you remain my wife’s friend, no harm shall be done to House Stark or Tully. Not at House Lannister’s hands.” He smiled once more. “I give you my word, little that you value it, but it is yours nonetheless.”

And quite despite herself, Catelyn chose to believe him.


End file.
